The Immortal Game
by Sagakure
Summary: Forced to face Rido at a major disadvantage, Kaname offers an unlikely deal to convince the older pureblood to let Yuuki go...I've started writing a sequel for this one-shot, so I changed to "in-progress". Will update later. RidoxKaname & ZeroxKaname yaoi


___

* * *

_

This was originally just a one-shot titled "Chess Battery", but I've been tempted to write a sequel for it for a while, and as I planned a variety of plot bunnies converged together and it became an idea for a fic series rather than just a short sequel.

_So I'm going to rename it "The Immortal Game", since the one-shot has now become the first chapter of the series. :)  
To avoid having a double post of the same fic, I just edited the one-shot to have it being in progress instead of complete, but as a result, it won't show up as a new fic, so in case you already had alerts on and wonder why you didn't get a notification e-mail, that's why. :X_

____

_If you already read Chess Battery back when it was just an one-shot, you might want to wait until I post the first chapter, and just skip to it. :)_

* * *

_****_

**The Immortal Game - Chapter 1 : Chess Battery**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.  
**Warning: Spoilers galore.** You might want to avoid it if you mind spoilers and are not up to date with the manga, since the fic pretty much takes off with the situation in chapters 41-42-ish of the manga, with the exception that I modified the part on the roof and who is and is not there at that moment. This fic is my take on how thing would have gone with that change in the settings, and well, of course, a yaoi storyline. XD

_**Summary:** Forced to face Rido at a major disadvantage, Kaname offers an unlikely deal to convince the older pureblood to leave Yuuki alone... _

_**Pairings:** Rido x Kaname. Zero x Kaname (and possibly Kaname x Zero), Kaname x Yuuki and Zero x Yuuki. _

_**Rating: Mature.** Lemons in later chapters. (Non-con and consensual.)_

* * *

.

.

The older Kuran floated in the air above the roof of the building, surveying all around him and aiming a sickening grin at his nephew Kaname, who hovered similarly a little lower down the roof, a few meters ahead of him, and who was currently the only thing standing between him and the rest of Cross academy.

Farther down on the ground, Rido could see her -- _Yuuki,_ as Juuri and Haruka had so aptly named her.  
He chuckled, watching her stand among the other fools looking up with confidence at the scene on the rooftop. Maybe she thought her brother stood a chance against him? She would soon find out it wasn't the case, and he couldn't help a sneer of contempt mixing in with his twisted glee.  
Rido had to admit he was impressed that his nephew was keeping his perfect calm in such a desperate situation, although he suspected it was just a mask. Kaname was now trying to reason him, the academy's poor strategic position obvious to the both of them.

"We don't have to go through this needless battle! It would be a waste of time and effort. And while I have no doubt that you couldn't care less for the death of your armies, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to take the risk of going through a painfully long battle that could possibly leave you in the state you had to endure during those past 10 years, would you, _uncle_?"

"We both know that this outcome would be highly unlikely now that you've given me your blood, my _dear_ _nephew_…" There was nothing endearing in the tone of voice with which the older pureblood said the words.

Kaname had had no choice on that matter, since giving Rido his blood had been the only way to ensure that Rido wouldn't _need_ Yuuki's blood, even if Kaname knew that the man would probably still hunt them down just for the sport, if not out of need. After all, ten years ago, he hadn't needed it either, and yet he still came for her, just for the pleasure of tearing their family apart. But at least this way, Rido would be less focused on Yuuki than if he absolutely needed her blood to regenerate.

Kaname clenched his fists, anger coursing through his body like fire; he steeled himself so that it didn't show it on his face. Fighting Rido was inevitable, and he had always known he would have to do it one day. But he had planned to take the fight far from the academy, far from this haven of peace he had wanted to protect.  
Rido would have followed them no matter where they went, but Yuuki's absolute refusal to leave had forced Kaname to face the older pureblood in the worst possible situation, with the lives of all the people he wanted to protect at stake. With the battle happening here, it was inevitable that the Night Class and chairman Cross would join it. It was also inevitable that Rido would tear through them like a knife through butter. They stood no chance. Neither did Yuuki. And Kaname couldn't finish Rido, even if he could gravely wound him during the battle. If Rido took him out, which was a very real possibility, then there would be no one left to protect Yuuki, and Kaname couldn't possibly take that risk.  
The only one who could make a big enough difference would be Zero, and no one knew where he was after he left the underground dungeon. Fighting here meant the certain death of all this people, and a much too high probability that Yuuki would be lost unless Zero somehow showed up.

So Kaname had no choice but resort to the unlikely exchange he was currently having with his uncle.

"Rido… you have never been one to run from a challenge. Surely you wouldn't mind facing me in a more even fight, would you?"

"If I truly did want that, don't you think I would have left you intact? The curse I hold over you speaks for itself." The leer of amusement never left Rido's face, making it clear how aware he was of the position he held Kaname in.

The younger Kuran still kept his composure, but tiny beads of sweat were forming on the back of his neck as he replied with an offer that he doubted would ever be accepted.

"But what if we could decide it all over something where you wouldn't be in physical danger? Over a match of chess for example? I trust you also enjoy this game very much?"

Rido did. Both Kurans had a passion for the game, although Kaname had painstakingly honed his skills over the past ten years, and had considerably better chances of winning, if Rido accepted the match.

"What incentive would I have to do such a thing? It's not as if I can't tear this whole place apart and get to what I want anyway." Rido punctuated his statement by a throaty laughter, sure of the inevitability of his victory.

Kaname clenched his fists tighter, nails piercing into the palms of his hands. He had little chances of stopping Rido, and they both knew it.

The older man continued "I have no need to abide by your games, Kaname. Give me just one reason why I should feel inclined to accept your offer!"

"We could do it by your terms. What do you say? What would it take for you to accept to decide it with chess?" It was amazing that Kaname could keep the anger out of his voice. Keeping his perfect composure was an absolute necessity. Rido already had too big of an advantage over the situation. If he sensed the strings of fear forming in Kaname's heart, it might all run out of control completely. Vampires were very much like beasts when it came to their fighting instincts, and a little thing like that could easily decide an attack. As it was, they all knew that this may well be the short calm before the storm.

Rido considered Kaname's words, a gleam of twisted delight in his mismatched eyes. He had a look of unbridled sadistic glee when he gave his reply.

"On that condition, it might actually be interesting… Alright, I accept your offer, if it's on my terms."

Kaname felt his sweat turn cold on his skin and just stared harder at the other, knowing his uncle would continue and not wanting to give him the satisfaction of asking what the terms would be.

Rido ignored his silence and declared with a lecherous grin "If I win the match against you, I'll be taking your little princess. I'll rape her, then take her blood and devour her. As you know I planned to do from the start, I must add." He paused for a dramatic effect and relished the look of raw hatred that was barely concealed in Kaname's eyes, before continuing. "Now, if you were to win the match, I'll relinquish my claim on her, and merely content myself with taking you instead, the same way as I said I would have taken her."

"What…?!" Kaname's mouth felt dry when he let out the question, more an automatic reaction than a properly formulated inquiry.

"Well, you realize well that I don't have to accept your chess match idea. If we decide it in a fight instead, I'm bound to win. You said it yourself that you understood the fact I needed an extra incentive for this match. Your body provides an entertaining incentive, I must say."

Kaname swallowed hard. Horrible as it may be, it was simply the truth. He had no way around it, and he had known that from the start. His entire plan of having the Night Class protecting Yuuki and all the such only worked as long as Rido was trying to get to them through underlings. Now that the older pureblood was there in person, Kaname was cornered. He had no other pieces left to play and his own actions were very limited due to the curse. Zero had been his trump card, and he had no idea where the hunter was.

"I… I accept your conditions. But you must give me a blood oath that you'll leave Yuuki alone if I win." Not that there was any guarantee Rido's oath would be worth anything, but Kaname didn't have another choice anyway.

Rido ran his tongue over his lips and just cackled, eyeing Kaname from head to toe. They both knew what the outcome of the match would be.

An instinctive shiver of disgust ran through Kaname's body as the older pureblood devoured him with his eyes.

Kaname just hoped that Zero didn't actually leave them, and would make his way there before it was too late.

.

.

.

The End._ (For now, until the sequel/series. XD)_

* * *

Sagakure, July 31st 2008

.

* * *


End file.
